


Clamped

by Llaeyro



Series: Daily Deviant KINKO Drabbles 2017 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash 2017 KINKO board.





	Clamped

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on IJ.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/695555.html?thread=14133507#t14133507)

Lips. Soft lips, mouthing at the pink nub. Warm tongue, circling, flicking, lathing. Sucking, fuck, there’s sucking. Teeth grazing. Nails. Sharp nails scratching, pinching, twisting. Back arching, breaths panting, words begging.

_Don’t stop, please, Jamie. More. Never stop._

Teeth. Metal teeth, biting, holding, hurting, releasing. Aching.

Lips again. Soothing, licking, loving. Apologies and promises falling from that devil mouth, just the same as always.

And back to the other nipple. Back and forth, pleasure, pain, one and then the other until the two blur into one endless overwhelming sensation. Only then, begging, writhing, crying, desperate.

Only then…

Fingers, cock, fuck.


End file.
